


What do you say?

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Double Drabble, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Eve's worried the afterglow has worn off, but Eve's always worried about something.
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Amanda Olney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	What do you say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



She spent the morning returning calls that had come in over the weekend. She was researching a new program for residents while keeping one eye on the clock. Shortly after Amanda’s 10am class ended Eve decided to hobble into the break room. Eve was still taking the pain killers, but Brendan had kept her on her feet.

Amanda waltzed into the break room, much to Eve's delight.

"I come bearing gifts," Amanda announced, too perky for a Monday morning. Amanda placed the procured pillow underneath Eve's elevated foot and pulled up a chair beside her.

“Amanda,” Eve put her hand on Amanda's arm, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what? It's just a pillow, no big deal."

"Not for that. I mean it's nice, really nice. My foot has been throbbing all morning. No, I wanted to say…" What do you say to your co-worker/friend/lover after your son barges in on your threesome?

"Eve?"

Eve looked up and Amanda's lopsided smile was starting back at her. 

"Thanks for giving us a push."

"Sure! And hey, I'd love to do that again some time, if you both would have me."

Eve squeezed Amanda's arm and said, "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much {redacted} for helping this come together.


End file.
